This amended application, in response to RFA-RM-07-007: "Institutional Clinical and Translational Science Award", requests support for the University of Utah's Center for Clinical and Translational Science (CCTS). Our CCTS will build upon the University's strengths in genetics and bioinformatics and will also extend the clinical and translational research enterprises beyond these two areas of traditional strength. We propose a plan to increase the interchange between University investigators and the citizens of Utah and surrounding states. Our CCTS proposes five goals: 1) Establish an academic home, located in a dedicated space, to support clinical and translational research; 2) Develop new and innovative health services and research programs in the community; 3) Develop core services to support the broadest possible spectrum of clinical and translational investigators; 4) Provide seed funds to new investigators and established interdisciplinary teams to initiate clinical and translational projects that have a high likelihood of achieving extramural funding and; 5) Promote the development of a new generation of clinical and translational investigators through a variety of educational programs. The proposed CCTS will incorporate the existing General Clinical Research Center and K30 Clinical Research Curriculum. New K12 and T32 educational programs are proposed. Nine core resources are proposed and include Biomedical Informatics, Experimental Design and Biostatistics, Regulatory Knowledge and Clinical Research Ethics, Participant and Clinical Interactions Resources, Translational Technologies and Resources, Novel Clinical and Translational Methods, Pilot and Collaborative Studies, Research Education, Training and Career Development and finally, Community Engagement. [unreadable] .